


The Seventh Parasite

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Cat Lady (Video Game), The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comabella, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Susan Ashworth lives alone in a mansion with her adopted cats. There's just one thing that's getting in the way of her perfect life: a persistent spirit who wants her prince back.





	1. The Ghost's Request

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during golden ending for The Cat Lady and 7 years after the events in The Letter where everyone lives and Isabella is in a coma.

Ermengarde mansion was the source of horrific tales of murder and tragedy. Believed to be the most haunted mansion of Great Britain. Since the previous owners moved out, they struggled to sell the mansion. Not many peopled dared to enter the mansion.  

For Susan Ashworth… it was paradise. No neighbours to complain about the noise or bringing in stray cats. They weren’t stray anymore, Susan took all the stray cats with her when she moved to the mansion. It was big change from the small flat to the massive mansion. But it was a welcome change for Susan.

The only thing she didn’t like in her new home was the ghostly cries in the middle of the night. Calling out for Susan’s attention: begging for her help. Every night, Susan would move to another location to deafen out the cries. But she would be brutally murdered by the ghost every night in a different way.

On Monday she was decapitated. On Tuesday she was burned her own cigarette. Wednesday, she hung, drawn and quartered. Thursday the ghost sucked her soul into the mirror. Last night, she was inhaled by a spear.

The morning after her deaths, she would wake up in bed as if it was all a dream. As if it had never happened in the first place. But she knew it happened. She knew why it happened. When she committed suicide a year ago, she was given a gift from the Queen of Maggots: immortality.

No matter how many times someone tried to kill her, she would always be brought back to life. There were still parasites around. The Queen of Maggots told her she had to kill them all, but for one parasite forcing him to live was the better punishment. Still, she’d rather have the ghost than the Queen of Maggots anyway. At least the ghost gave her nice cuddles.

 Susan could hear her crying. It was from the wine cellar downstairs. The previous owner still left a generous supply down there.  Susan opened the hatch.

“Okay Cuddles,” Susan hissed. “You win.” She was tired of being brutally murdered every night. “Tell me what you need help with.”

“Help me…Help me…Help me…”

“Look, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

“So you’ve finally decided to listen?” The cries for help ceased. The ghost’s voice was malice. She cackled so loud it left a tingling sensation in Susan’s ear. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for so long. How rude of you to ignore me.”

Susan hopped into the cellar following the dim light. “You’ve got a cheek! You’re the rude one. You’re the one that disturbs me every night.”

“I underestimated you,” Cuddles croaked. Susan managed to get a good look at her under the light. Everything about Cuddles wreaked death. “I just want somebody to heed my humble request.”

“Well why didn’t you ask me this before instead of killing me?”

“It was a test, my dear,” Cuddles replied with a bleeding smile. “A test to see if you were worthy enough. And you are more than worthy.”

“Cut the bullshit,” Susan demanded. “What do you want?”

“We don’t ask for much.” Cuddles crumbled onto her knees and held her hands as if she was making a prayer. “All we want is our prince to come back home.”

Susan huffed. “Fat chance of that happening. He’s most likely dead if you haven’t killed him yourself already.”

“No he’s still alive. Why he came into this house before you. We waited for him for so long and now he’s gone. And we miss him so much.”

“So if I bring you your prince back, will you promise to leave me alone.”

“Of course,” Cuddles responded with glee. “We would do anything for our prince.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Susan Ashworth…”

“On one condition,” Susan interrupted. “I’m not going to let you rule the roost over my house. You used to be a maid right? I can tell by your clothes. Here are my humble rules. Number one: you’re only allowed to kill parasites. Two: you won’t disturb me at night. And three, this is the most important one: you are not to kill or harm any of my cats. I know each and every one of them. I will notice if one is missing.  Break my rules and you won’t get your prince. Do have deal.”

Cuddles shook Susan’s hand. Susan couldn’t shake of the chill that travelled through her spine. “Deal!”  

“Who’s this prince of yours then?”

“He’s easy to spot. He’s the richest and most beautiful man in the city.”

“Right. What about his name?”

“It seems as if you know his name already.”

Susan raised her eyebrows and squinted. “What do you mean?”

“Luke Wright is his name. And how we can’t wait to see him again.”


	2. The Necklace

Susan had a visitor. It was her close friend, Mitzi Hunt with tuna and milk for her cats. Mainly for Teacup who loved John West brand of tuna.

“What’s up, Mrs A?” Mitzi froze at the sight of Susan’s pale face. Mitzi now owned Susan’s old flat since Susan moved away. But she would often invite herself round for a coffee and sleep over the occasional night. Cuddles conveniently never visited when Mitzi was about. That was how the ghost was clever.  “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Susan felt tempted to burst into laughter: but she remained still. “I’ve done a lot more than see a ghost, I’ve made a deal with one.”

Mitzi pours cat food into the empty trays. “Have you gone nuts?”

“Do you remember me telling about that woman that murders me every night since I’ve moved here?”

“Yes, I heard about that. I assumed you had too much wine and had nightmares. But surely you knew about this mansion being haunted?”

“I thought I could handle it,” Susan admitted sipping her white coffee. “But hearing that pitiful wailing every night gave me a headache. I’ve had enough of it. But, if I can get this prince of hers to come back to the mansion than she’ll promise to leave me alone.”

Mitzi dropped her mouth open. “A prince? You mean an actual prince?”

“Of course not! She’s on the man who owned the house before me.” Susan paused, stroking her hair. “What did she say his name was…Luke Wright?”

“HIM?” Mitzi yelled, straining her voice. “That arrogant motherfucker?”

“You know him?”

“I slept with him once.”

Susan widened her eyes. “You never told me this, when did it happen?”

“Last night.”

“Oh, here I was thinking I was missing out on some important gossip.”

“He was so smashed. He didn’t even know what planet he was on. I liked the free drinks: didn’t have to spend a penny.”

“Do you think he would sleep with you again?”

“I guess we could try.”

“Leave it to me Mrs. A,” Mitzi promised. “I’ll make him come over one way or another.”

“You better think of something good,” Susan demanded. “You’ll have to give him a good reason.”

“I’ll tell him his future mother-in-law can’t wait to meet him!”

Susan took a step back. “I…don’t think that’s going to work, Mitzi.”

“Why not?”

“He’ll have connections. He can pay people to look up on us. Then he’ll find out the truth.”

“He can’t be as intelligent as us. Any good brain cells he did have were lost in that drink.”

“There’s a reason why Cuddles wants him.”

Mitzi raised her eyebrow. “Cuddles? That’s the ghost’s name.”

Susan shook her head. “Her real name’s either Takako or Charlotte. Could even be a fusion ghost. Judging her clothes, Takako was a maid here in her lifetime.”

“Then who’s Charlotte?”

“See that lady smiling in the picture?”

“That man with her looks so much like Luke.”

“That’s the Lady Charlotte. I read a book about her. The one by Rebecca Gales who outs her as a spoilt child who grew up to cruel and vindictive. That deceitful smile and wicked eyes match the one of the ghost. Cuddles takes form of Takako’s body, Lady Charlotte’s final victim. The ghost’s true face and nature very much represent Lady Charlotte. But…Takako could be a vengeful spirit. I could still be wrong about the fusion thing, but it makes sense.”

“But why do you call her Cuddles?”

“She gives great hugs,” Susan replied, with a sarcastic smirk. “Why else would I call her that?”

 “I don’t know.” Mitzi shrugged her shoulders. Susan squinted and noticed a shiny chain dangling from her neck. A blue heart shaped pendant swinging around her chest. She watched Mitzi play with it like a child with it’s favourite toy. “You always did have a sick and twisted imagination, Mrs A.”

“Mitzi… can I have a look at thing around your neck?”

Mitzi came closer with her hands behind her back. “Sure.”

Susan examined the necklace closely, then as the gems inside dazzled before her, her fingers drifted away. “Oh. My. God. It’s a blue diamond. The whole thing is crusted in diamonds.” She raised her voice and glared at Mitzi. “Where did you get this necklace from?”

“He gave it me!”

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.”

“Well Luke took it to the jewellers to get it cleaned. It’s his wife’s heirloom. It’s going to her daughter when she passes away.”

“Must be quite an old thing.”

“Luke says it’s been in Hannah’s family for centuries.”

“Centuries! So how did you end up wearing it?”

“I picked the lock out of his suitcase.”

Susan shook her head. “That’s exactly him giving it to you is it?”

“He said help yourself while we were doing it!”

“He meant his willy,” Susan snapped, “not his wife’s necklace worth millions!” Susan stepped forward and unclipped the necklace.

Mitzi erupted with laughter. “I’ve not seen anyone use that term for a dick in ages. Not since school anyway.”

“I’m a lady,” Susan said as she placed the necklace around her neck. “The cat lady to be precise. I choose not to waste my breath on foul language... unless the fucker deserves it.”


	3. The Lies

Marianne McCollough was surprised to see Mitzi swinging on the bar chairs all dressed in leather like she was ready for a rock concert. Marianne hoped her tall frame and clutching trench coat didn’t scare her away. “Aren’t you a little young to be here?”

“I’m turning thirty next month,” Mitzi replied in a mature voice.

“Sorry,” Marianne said with a sigh. “It’s just you look really young for your age. So…what brings you here?”

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend.”

Marianne raised an eyebrow. Mitzi could feel the judgement from her cold stare. It was clear she was not convinced about her age. “Your boyfriend?”

Mitzi nodded. “That’s right. He’s the most handsome man in the city. He’s also the richest. You can’t miss him! Everything about him is just dazzling. I know it sounds childish, but every time I see him, but heart flatters like a butterfly.”

Marianne leaned over at the bar with her hand pinned against her chin. “Is it who I think he is?”

Mitzi nodded. “Of course – the one and only.”

Marianne rolled her eyes. “You’re wasting your time.”  

“What makes you say that?”

“Just forget it,” Marianne said, gritting her teeth. “He’s married and he’s an arsehole.”

Mitzi shook her head. “I don’t believe you. He’s the kindest and gentlest man I’ve ever met. He told me he’s leaving his wife – for me.”

Marianne tilted her head before she raised her voice as if her and Mitzi were the only people in the bar. “Are we talking about the same Luke Wright here?”

“A-huh, he’s even given me a beautiful necklace. It’s got diamonds and everything. It’s like the one from the Titanic film. But this one is full of diamonds and it’s worth millions apparently. Isn’t he a nice guy.”

“Nice guys don’t hand out their wife’s necklace. Anyway, where is this necklace?” Marianne snapped, seething more anger with every syllable.

“It’s at my mum’s house. She said I shouldn’t be wandering about with expensive jewellery. So she has it for safekeeping.”

Marianne appeared confused with her widened eyes. But at least for Mitzi, the anger faded. “Are you sure you’re 29?”

Mitzi brought out her ID. “There you go.”

“Okay then. But you’re still wasting your time.”

“Why is that?”

“Been there, done that, got the T-shirt.”

“So you’ve done it with him then?” Mitzi asked, chuckling away. “I bet he was really good.”

“It wasn’t all that,” Marianne admitted. “Besides’ he’s a married man. And I didn’t know that at the time!”

“You’re really honest uhm…what’s your name?”

“McCollough. Marianne McCollough.”

“And your modest too! You slept with the richest and handsomest man in the city. And you didn’t’ take advantage of his deep pockets. How could you not like that? Oh, he told me he was getting a divorce. Did I say that?”

Marianne’s eyes steered over towards the swinging doors. “I better get going.”

By sheer chance, Mitzi glanced behind her and saw the man with £10,000 suit. She popped out of her chair and scurried towards him with a smile and big hug. “Hey Babe!” Luke’s face had gone a funny colour when Mitzi grabbed his hands like a long-lost lover. “I’ve been waiting for you? Where have you been?”

Luke scratched his head and leaned back against the wall. He panted at the sight of everyone in the bar glaring at him. “Do I…know you from somewhere?”

Mitzi cackled. “Luke: I’M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” Mitzi grabbed him by the arm and pulled her to his side. For small girl: she packed big power. “Are you still hungover from last night?”

“I don’t think so,” Luke mumbled in a groggy tone. “It’s been a rough week for me though.”

“You’ve got amnesia really bad,” Mitzi announced, wrapping her arm around him, lifting her heels so she could reach his heart. “But it’s okay, my mum’s a nurse. She can fix you up. But before that, why don’t you buy us both some drinks.”

Marianne marched over to Luke. She pumped her fist ready to punch him, but the gaze from the worried bartender made her fists go back to her side. She grabbed him by the collar. “You are dead meat when Hannah finds out about this,” she hissed.

Luke whispering was so strained, Mitzi could only understand the last sentence. “This is all a huge misunderstanding – I DO NOT KNOW THIS WOMAN.”

Marianne stormed out. Mitzi and Luke were grateful that there were no empty glasses or bottles in her path. “I think she’s jealous of us,” Mitzi told him.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I still have no idea who you are,” Luke admitted. “But who am I to decline company from a sexy lady such as yourself. So what will be?”

“I fancy some between the sheets,” Mitzi replied. “I like a good cock…tail.”

Luke erupted with so much laughter he began snorting. “I can arrange that, sweetie. So what did you say your name was?”

“Zoe Ashworth,” Mitzi lied. “But everyone calls me Mitzi.”

“Mitzi eh? Sounds like a dog’s name.”

“Hey! I like dogs.”

“Me too.”

They ordered their drinks and took themselves into a quiet corner. They began to banter about the weather and what they have for breakfast. The more they drank, the more random the topics in the conversation became. It wasn’t long before they rambled about their favourite sex position or the weirdest thing they ever ate.  Luke confessed to eating a kangaroo’s toe for a reality TV show based in an Australian jungle.

“That sounds really fucked up,” Mitzi said with tears of laughter.

“I had an upset stomach for weeks. And what about you?”

“I have kebabs covered in strawberry jam when I was drunk once.”

“I would have taken that over the kangaroo’s toe any day of the week.”

Mitzi started at her watch, then heard the bartender call out for last orders. “We better get going? Let’s go to mum’s place?”

“Why not go to your place?” Luke asked, biting his lips. His cheeks redder than the wine in his hand.

“Mum’s home is nearer. And besides, she’s got tons of bedrooms. She lives in a mansion.”

“A mansion you say? I thought your mum was unemployed?”

“She sold all her neighbour’s belongings after he got sent off into a nursing home.”

“That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?”

“He deserved it. He made my last boyfriend kill himself. He even killed his own father.”

“What a wretched parasite,” Luke hissed. “Only an evil person would do such a thing.”

Mitzi nodded. “Well that nasty neighbour had no family so Susan made sure the move to the nursing home went smoothly. When he was gone, she sold all his belongings with the exception of some clothes. We couldn’t believe how much we got from selling the stuff. We sold most of it for just under a million.”

“A million?”

“Some of it was state of the art, one of a kind or rare stuff that collectors fight for. Then there was the expensive jewellery that we assumed belonged to his mother. Well it would be no good for him. You see, this neighbour was called the Eye of Adam. The only thing he could move was his eye. He couldn’t speak, he had special equipment, so he could control a computer with his eye.”

“Fucking hell, no wonder you got so much money. Think of all the money the NHS wasted on that scumbag. And this mansion that your mother lives in? Is it haunted by any chance?”

“I’ve never seen the ghost,” Mitzi admitted. “But Mum says she’s seen it.”

“I think we should go back to yours afterwards.”

“Didn’t you used to live in that mansion.”

Luke tipped back on his chair. “Now let’s not spoil the evening. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Fair enough,” Mitzi said. “By the way, thank you for the beautiful necklace. Mum’s got it at her house.”

“Necklace?” Luke pondered. “I don’t remember giving you a necklace.”

“You know the blue diamond one?”

Luke gasped and stood up in shock. He fell to the chair as quickly as he rose. “THAT’S HANNAH’S NECKLACE!”

“I thought you were leaving her?”

“Did I say that?”

“You did indeed.”

“I must have been really drunk.”

Mitzi stood up. “Why don’t we go to my mum’s house. I know it might bring back bad memories, but if it’s the only way we can get your wife’s necklace back, then let’s do it. She’ll understand.”

They gulped their drinks and got a ride Ermengarde Mansion.


	4. The Mansion

“MUM!” Mitzi yelled as she opened the doors to the mansion. “I’m home.”

Luke began to cough. “Fucking hell, this place is different to how I remember it.” The stain glass window of the tragic lord and lady of the house was still intact. And it was far from the blood-stained horror that the ghosts had made it be. Nor did it sparkle the way it did when he hired Marianne McCollough. It seemed like a paradise for cats.

For people: not so much.

“This place is walking hazard,” Luke said, kicking the cat toys out of his way. “You really need to hire a housekeeper.”

Mitzi smiled. “Are you volunteering?”

“Certainly not.”

Let’s go upstairs,” Mitzi suggested as she snatched Luke’s hand. “She must have just played the piano. All the cats are upstairs.”

“What?”

“I thought you wanted to see some pussies.”

Luke went white. “I’ve always been more of a dog person.”

“I guess that’s the one thing we can’t agree on: but we can have both.”

“I’m fine.” Luke wiped his sweat away with his sleeve. “I have one little dog and he’s already a handful. I bet Hannah is taking him out for a walk right now.”

“This way!” Mitzi dragged Luke into the master bedroom. The bed was full of cats sleeping. In fact, the whole room was filled with cats and kittens of various breeds.

“No wonder you can’t afford a housekeeper,” Luke screeched.

“And mum knows all of their names. And wait till you meet her – she’s a real MILF.”

“Mitzi…” Susan turned around and faced them with intense green eyes. “Please do not call me that again.”

Luke was flabbergasted at Susan’s delicate frame and silky dress. Then there was Hannah’s necklace – the blue and silver stood out from the red dress. Luke smirked. “Well Mitzi, I can see where you get your good looks from.”

“Oh!” Susan seemed surprised. “Hello? Are you Luke?”

Mitzi grabbed Luke’s waist and snuggled into his chest. “Of course he is, Mum! Look at him, those golden eyes, that hair and this suit. You can see why he’s the most beautiful man in the city.”

Susan crossed her arms. “You better look after my…little Mitzi. Or you’ll regret it.”

“Y-yes,” Luke stuttered, straightening up his tie. “I’ll do my best madam.”

“YOU CAME BACK MY LORD!”

An echo sent chills down their spine.

“Is that Cuddles?” Mitzi asked. “The ghost you were going on about?”

“Yes!” Susan replied. “That’s Cuddles.”

“WHAT?” Luke roared. “You call that beast Cuddles? What sort of a name is that for a blood shedding creature like her?”

Mitzi massaged Luke’s back. “Why don’t we all have sit down on that table? Let’s have a cup of tea or chat about the weather or something.”

“I’ve had enough of talking about the weather,” Luke admitted. “I just want to get my wife’s necklace back and go home!”

Cuddles came in from under the table and greeted Luke with red eyes. She crawled over to Luke and as soon as her broken hands reached his shoes, she climbed up and hugged him from behind. “But you are home, my darling. You came back to us. And with us… you will stay.”

“Hey!” Mitzi snapped, glaring at Cuddles. “Don’t pinch my boyfriend’s arse like that.”

“YOUR BOYFRIEND?” Cuddles laughed, shaking her head. “Don’t be so delusional, darling. I had him first. We shed blood together.”

“That was a long time ago. He wants me now.”

“It’s just lust: nothing more.”

“And makes you think that he wants to be with an ugly hag like you, when he’s got someone like me?” Mitzi screamed at the ghost. Mitzi and Cuddles were pulling Luke side to side like a game of tug of war.

“Real beauty comes from within,” Cuddles whispered. “It’s only your youth and libido that captures his attention.”

“There’s no need for this catfight ladies,” Luke requested, feeling his arms stretch out. “I have a wife and two kids back at home.”

Susan slammed the table and there was sudden silence. “Please…all of you…keep the noise down: you’ll upset the cats. And I can’t have that.” Susan rolled her eyes when Mitzi and the ghost carried on fighting. She raised her voice. “Ladies! Let him go. You’re going to tear him apart doing that.”

They let go with little sign of anger. It was clear that Susan Ashworth was the lady of the house. Everything she said was law in the house. It reminded Luke of himself when he owned the mansion.

“Thank you,” Luke gasped.

“It’s fine,” Susan said. She clutched onto her necklace. “You were saying something about this necklace?”

“Yes.” Luke scratched his head. “There was a bit of a mix up.”

“A mix up?”

“I did buy a necklace for Mitzi, but I forgot to collect it. And I was taking my wife’s necklace to get it cleaned up. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I hope you understand, you seem like a nice lady.”

“Collect it? Why didn’t you do it at the same time?”

Luke chuckled. “Done at different places. I’m pretty peculiar that way.”

“You better collect it first thing tomorrow morning.”

“So can Luke have his wife’s necklace back then?” Mitzi asked.

Susan wrinkled her nose. “If you give Mitzi her necklace, I might consider it.”

“I’ll do it!” Luke promised, as he opened out hi hand ready to receive Hannah’s necklace.

Susan shook her head. “Don’t think I’m going to give it to you that easily, Luke Wright. If you want this necklace back, you have TO WORK FOR IT.”

“I hope this isn’t blackmail. I really do not want to press charges on you.”

“Somebody’s got to make sure that this rather valuable necklace is kept in safe hands,” Susan said, smirking. “I don’t want this to go into missing again.”

“I see your point,” Luke admitted. The more Susan stepped backwards, the faster Luke charged towards her. “But I really can’t piss about like this. I need to give that necklace back to my wife.”

Cuddles took off her old wooden necklace. “She can borrow my one, my lord!”

“It suits you more,” Luke told the ghost. “That necklace is very important to Hannah. Been in her family for years.”

“How do I know that you’re not lying?” Susan asked.

Mitzi dashed to them. “Luke’s not a liar. He’s honest and faithful.”

“If he’s so faithful, why he is still married.”

“They’re splitting up!”

“I don’t buy it, until I see this necklace for myself.”

“You’re really testing my patience!”

“Calm down, Luke!”

“I AM CALM!”

“Indeed,” Susan nodded.

“I’ve got an idea,” Mitzi said. “Why don’t we go to back to the bedroom and unwind.”

“No,” Susan said. “You are not doing that on my bed!”

“We can do it in the other room.”

“Do what?” he screamed.

“You know what I mean Luke.”

On any other night, Luke would have considered tonight to be a lucky one. He got his wicked way with two beautiful ladies. But even then, the sex was twisted and felt awkward. There was that feeling as if something or somebody was watching. And he was right. Cuddles was causing no harm to anybody, but it didn’t make her any less scary.

 

“FUCK!” Ashton screamed inside of his beloved car, Shirley. He banged his head so hard against the steering wheel, he didn’t notice the red bump hidden by his fringe. He was no closer to finding out who was responsible for knocking Isabella Santos over.

It was Ashton Frey’s duty to protect the city. And Isabella was the girl he loved. It was a miracle she was still alive. Her condition was improving, her breathing more stable. The doctors had high hope of her opening her eyes soon. Every day that Isabella is trapped in her coma, Ashton’s determination to catch the ones responsible for her immobility enrages.

The ghost that Isabella had warned about four months ago had caused no harm to the city. He knew that somebody else had moved into the haunted mansion know, but as far as Ashton was concerned, she was just a simple cat lady.

For many months, Ashton Frey had been keeping his eye on Joe Davis who lived in a rotten apartment on Helen Road. His erratic behaviour and sightings of him marching around with an axe in his hand made him suspicious. His driving licence had been revoked around the same time Isabella was knocked over.

He was sure that Joe Davis was the guy – until he found his roasted body next to his wife’s smoking corpse. The two bodies had been moved around, holding each other in a tight embrace. Weddings stolen. Creepy dolls gathered round a hospital bed as if the culprit was trying to make an artistic statement.

The cause of death was simple: faulty electronic equipment. But Ashton knew there was much more to it. His colleagues called it a tragedy, and whilst Ashton agreed with them, there was more to it. The apartment building in Helen Road had its fair share of tragedies.  

It all started when one of the residents of the building rang pest control over an outbreak of stray cats. The pest controller and his wife were later found dead in their home. There were other bodies too – and not just humans.

Then there was the 85-year-old man who spent his retirement caring for his chair-bound son. Cause of death: gas. His son was transferred to a nursing home where he lays bedridden waiting for death. There was another body shoved in the fish tank – appeared to be some sort of carpenter.

Prince William the dog’s death went viral. Broke the hearts of canine lovers all over the world. His owner was found hanging by the staircase the next morning. Inspector Lee determined that it was a suicide, but Ashton was convinced that something wasn’t right about his analysis. But it wasn’t his case, so Inspector Lee told him to but out of it.

Ceder Lake Hospital was forced to shut down after the discovery of a thousand bodies including the missing Doctor Xavier Zelmann. All murdered in terrifying ways. A lot of the residents of the block had been patients there.

These unsolved cases all came back to the block at Helen Road. And now the block had been completely destroyed. Only the people who lived in the top block survived when the fire brigade caught them just in time.

Putting everything together in his head he had always been sure that it was Joe Davis responsible. He was a resident there, and people had reported him, but nothing was done to lack of evidence. Now that his prime suspect was now a victim, Ashton was back to square one.

With a tear rolling down his face, he clutched onto his cell phone. The screensaver was a picture of Isabella he knew – happy, smiling and carefree. “Don’t worry Isabella…I’ll catch that bastard who did to you.” 


	5. The Decision

Other than his wife, Rebecca Gales and Marianne McCollough were two of the most intelligent ladies that Luke had ever met. He couldn’t face Hannah, and Marianne had no desire to talk to him after the incident with Mitzi at the bar. Which meant that he only had Rebecca to turn to. He was screwed, there was no other way around it.

He knew what was coming, Rebecca would scold him hotter than a raging fire, but she would listen. Though since she’s on her lunch break at the school, she would most likely keep her cool in front of the children.

“Luke…” Rebecca slammed her book closed the moment their eyes met. “What are you doing here?”

“Daisy, I need your help.”

She crossed her arms. “Help with what?”

“I’m fucked.”

She bit her lip. “You know we have zero tolerance on swearing in the school halls.”

“I’m not a student.”

“It applies to everyone that enters these halls.”

He scratched his head. “I’m sorry.” He took a seat on the desk behind Rebecca and buried his hands. “I’m just in a real mess right now. I don’t know I’m going to make it right.”

“What have you done this time?”

“There’s this girl who’s says I’m her boyfriend,” Luke admitted. “Her mum’s living in the mansion.”

“You slept with her didn’t you?”

“And her mum.”

“WHAT? So not only did you sleep with this girl, you did her mum too? What’s wrong with you?”

“She said she was a MILF, and she wasn’t wrong there.”

“You’re disgusting! Why do you want my advice?”

“I don’t remember where I know Mitzi from or how we met other than at the bar. We had too much to drink and it all went downhill from there. Anyway, to cut the long story short, Hannah’s necklace ended up in Mitzi’s mother’s possession. She would not let me have it back until I bought Mitzi a necklace. £50,000 down the drain.”

“That’s what you get for sleeping around.”

“I expected you to be more sympathetic.”

“Oh really? You’re telling me you cheated on your wife and a woman you had a one-night-stand with wants more? I feel sorrier for Mitzi if I’m honest with you.”

“I get your point,” Luke admitted. “Whatever it was between me and Mitzi was just a drunken one night stand. Now I’m wondering what I said that made her take it so seriously. She’s telling everyone I’m leaving Hannah and that I love her. She knows so much about me, but I hardly know her. She’s a nice girl but…I don’t love her the way she thinks I do.”

“Slow down. Calm down.” Rebecca stood up. “Tell Mitzi the truth.”

“The truth?”

“Have you made up your mind?”

“Made up my mind about what?”

“Are you really leaving Hannah?”

Luke shook his head. “No! Of course I’m not. I love her and our children more than anything.”

“Then tell Mitzi that you’re sorry, but you’ve chosen to stay with your wife. Did you end up getting Hannah’s necklace back in the end?”

Luke got a box out of his pocket and let Rebecca have a glance. “I’m so fucking glad. I can now go back home and see my wife and kids.”

Rebecca smiled. “That would be a great idea.”

She made it sound like everything would be okay. Her smile radiated hope and a chance of a future. All positives things that Luke was unable to absorb. He drove back home and craving alcohol, but knew it was the worse time.

Perhaps it was time for him to cold turkey – give up the drink for good.  After taking a few moments to let the thought sink in, he pulled over outside his home and hopped outside. He made his way back to his house with a sweat pouring from his forehead.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called. Hannah was there, but she did not respond. She was slouched on the sofa with red eyes – and it wasn’t the eye shadow. Luke got the box from out of his pocket. “I got the necklace sorted out for you.”

Hannah huffed. “Was it before or after you let the woman have it?”

“What woman?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lucille Mitchell Wright. EVERYONE’S BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT!”

“Hannah, it’s all one huge misunderstanding.”

Hannah bounced from the sofa and kicked the coffee table out of her way. “ONE HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING? I’ve put up with your crap before, but this is beyond a joke. Why Luke…why was I the last to know that you wanted to leave me?”

“I have no intention of leaving you,” Luke insisted, pleading. He ran to his wife and grabbed her shoulders. “I love you more than anything in this world. What me and Mitzi had was just a one night stand and nothing else.”

“Then why did you spend the night with her?”

Luke had the words, but they couldn’t come out. “I need a drink,” he said.

“Get out!” Hannah marched to the door and pushed it open.

“No, don’t do this!”

“I need space and time to think and I can’t do that when you’re here!” Hannah screeched. Luke had never seen her so angry – it scared him. It fucking scared him. There were times that Luke and Hannah had been on the verge of breaking up, but they always managed to fix it. Even when her best friend, Rochelle claimed to be carrying his child, she stood by him and believed him. The accusations were false.

Rebecca’s words echoed in his brain. Whatever he started, he was determined to finish it. He hoped back behind the wheel. Just as he was about to start the car two hands patted his shoulders causing him to jump.

It was Mitzi.

“Hey!”

“Hi Mitzi…”

“What’s up?” Mitzi asked. “You seem so down?”

“We need to talk.”

“Okay. What about?”

“I’m sorry Mitzi…”

“Sorry for what?”

“I’ve decided to stay with Hannah,” Luke snapped. He didn’t mean to shout.

“Really? After everything you said to me?”

“I was drunk,” Luke laughed. “I didn’t think you would take it so seriously.” The laughter grew to the point where he couldn’t control it anymore. He hated it. It felt as if he had been possessed by some evil spirit for five minutes. “It just a one night stand, darling.”

“Wow Luke…”

“How about I take you home?”

“No. It’s okay, I’ll walk.”

Mitzi ran off. Luke sighed and got out of the car, locking the door that Mitzi left open. “Wait, he said to himself. How did Mitzi get into my car? I had it locked?” He went back into his house. He didn’t care if Hannah threw him out again, he would keep coming in and out until Hannah would welcome him with open arms.

“I’m sorry Hannah!”

“Oh…you’re back!”

“Of course I’m back,” Luke hissed. “Look, I told Mitzi it was over. I told her the truth.” He didn’t give Hannah any time to respond. He kissed her and embraced her as if the world depended on it.

 

* * *

 

When Susan heard crying in her footstep she assumed it was Cuddles. Her heart pounded when she realised it was Mitzi sobbing in the corner of the room. She crouched down by her and patted her back.

“Mitzi…why are you crying?”

“I feel like an utter failure.”

“Why?”

“Luke lied to me. He said he would leave his wife for me. And now he’s told me he’s staying with her.”

“What? Have you actually fallen in love with him?” Susan roared. “That nasty rotten piece of shit is a player, Mitzi. He doesn’t a give a shit about anyone’s feelings.”

“I know but…I really started to like him. There was a part of him that reminded me of…myself.”

“Please stop crying over him, Mitzi. He’s not worth any of your tears.”

“So what will we do now Mrs A?”

Susan hugged Mitzi tight before she gave her response. “I’m going to make that fucker pay for what he did to you.”

“You mean kill him?” Mitzi sobbed.

“Yes. You will get your vengeance. Cuddles will get her freedom. And I will get my peace.”

“Is this really the only way?”

Susan nodded. “Luke is a parasite that needs to be eliminated.”

“But how are you going to make him come back to the mansion?”

“I’ll have a little talk with the wife…”


	6. The Murder

Pascal Wright was the cutest dog on the planet, according to Hannah Wright. One look at her heart-shaped nose and matching black eyes made her forget all her problems. Her husband always said that buying the dog stopped Hannah from murdering him when she discovered the true depth behind his infidelities.

She tapped Pascal’s nose. “You still are the cutest dog on the planet. Oh yes you are.” Pascal licked her face and shook his head. “Yes, my make-up doesn’t taste very nice does it? But I’m sure this will.”

She gave him some treats. “Shall we take you for a walk then?”

Pascal loved his walks, but he also loved farting in Luke’s face on the dinner table. He had an usual sense of humour for such a small pup. Henry and Annalise thought he should go on _Britain’s Got Talent_ and do his own comedy sketch.

“Mother,” Henry said, placing his iPad on the table. “Are you taking Pascal for a walk?”

“Yes sweetie,” Hannah replied. “I’ll be back soon. Be careful with that iPad. Your father won’t want to fork out buying another one if that one breaks.”

“Yes Mother!”

Annalise was sitting on top of the bookshelf reading Oliver Twist. Hannah sighed. “Oh Annalise, come down from there at once – you’ll fall off.”

“I’ll be okay,” Annalise insisted.

Hannah got her arms out with Pascal on the lead. “Come on, I’d feel better if you read your books somewhere safe.”

“I’m not a baby, you know?” Annalise climbed down the bookcase, picked up a pile of books and hovered over into the conservatory.

“You’ll both always be my babies,” Hannah said. She looked down as Pascal. “Come on Pascal! Let’s go for your walk.”

The kids were safe. Her goddaughter Kylie was there playing on one of Henry’s consoles. She’d look after them well. When Hannah locked the door, Pascal charged out of the house, going at a quicker speed then Hannah.

Today was not Hannah’s day.

She got her necklace back, and she was still with Luke, but she still felt as if her whole world had been torn apart. She carried on smiling for the sake of the children. She pretended that everything was alright when she said hello to people passing by. “Slow down!” Hannah demanded, but Pascal took no notice until he stopped and jumped onto a man’s knee and bit onto his jeans.

 “PASCAL!” Hannah snapped. “That’s not the way to greet people.”

The man was Zachary Steele, one of Hannah’s friends. He was in the woods taking some photographs of some of the rabbits.

“Hannah?” Zachary asked. “You okay? You seem out of it today?”

“Oh, hello Zachary.” Hannah couldn’t think of a lie to insist that she fine. She wasn’t fine – far from it. “I’m just taking Pascal for a walk. He’s hyper today.”

Zachary shook his head. “I think there’s more to it than that.”

She couldn’t hide anything from him either. She relaxed her shoulders and Pascal decided to roll about in the grass. “It’s this Mitzi girl! There’s something about her that Luke isn’t being clear on.”

“Mitzi Hunt?”

Hannah shook her head. “Could be. But I’m sure Luke told me that her name was Zoe Ashworth, but everybody calls her Mitzi. Her mother lives in the mansion.”

“The same mansion from seven years ago?”

“Yes.”

“Then we’ve got to warn them about that ghost.” Pascal jumped up and barked at Zachary. “See,” he said, “even Pascal agrees.”

“I don’t think that going back to the mansion is a good idea,” Hannah admitted. “It still gives me bad memories. Sometimes I can still hear the woman crying.”

Zachary scratched his head. “I sometimes hear her too.”

“Just makes me think that sometimes burning that letter wasn’t enough. Maybe we should have destroyed the house?”

“Professor Clarke said something interesting to me.”

“He did?”

“It was a while ago, I can’t remember it exactly, but when I showed the photos of you to him, he mentioned something about a sacrifice. We can help set her spirit free. Rebecca wrote the book, remember?”

“Oh yes,” Hannah said. She looked down at her dog and sighed. “Then what should we do? Do you really think we should go back to the mansion to warn the new owner?”

“That’s exactly what I think we should do.”

“Then who’s going to be the sacrifice?”

“I don’t know. I hope it doesn’t get that far.”

Hannah and Zachary carried on walking. They didn’t speak for a while, but even when the pair of them didn’t speak they still felt as if they were communicating through their body language and by the free entertainment from Pascal.

They didn’t stop until a lady in black stood in the middle of the grass – Susan Ashworth. Her mansion was visible behind Susan’s petite frame.

“Excuse me,” Susan hissed with a gun pointing at the little dog. “You’re…trespassing.”  

“Actually,” Hannah said, “this part of the woods belongs to the Luxbourne Council, thus its public space.”

“Not anymore,” Susan hissed, pointing to the sign behind her.

“Sorry Mrs Ashworth,” Zachary said with his hands in the air.  “We didn’t mean to trespass. Just put the gun down. But listen to us, there’s a ghost in the mansion and you’re in danger.”

“I know,” Susan hissed. “She’s my servant. She will listen to my every command. And you’re Hannah Wright, aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I’ve got some beef with your husband. He made my little Mitzi cry.”

“Luke and I have been married for 14 years, he’s not going to leave me so easily.”

“You clearly don’t know your own husband very well,” Susan announced, looking smug.

“I get it now!” Zachary shouted. “You’ve met with the professor, haven’t you? You’re planning to make Mr Wright the sacrifice."

Susan responded by hovering the gun above her head and began shooting Zachary’s until he collapsed on the floor.

Hannah gasped. “Zachary!”  

Mitzi appeared from the shadows and grabbed Hannah from behind and pushed her down to the floor. Susan sat on Hannah’s arm to ensure that she didn’t escape. They rolled Hannah over so she could face them, keeping her restrained.

“So, what do we do now, Mrs A?” Mitzi asked.

“Now that annoying idiot is gone, we’ll put Mrs Wright in the cellar. Luke will have a reason to come back. Did you manage to bring Kylie in the end?”

Mitzi shook her head. “Sorry Mrs A. That teacher with the pink hair stopped me from taking her.”

“Never mind,” Susan said.

“You will not get away with this, ladies,” Hannah hissed.

“Try us Hannah,” Mitzi sneered. She flicked Hannah’s nose and smiled. “And by the way, when all of this is over Luke will be mine.”

“Fuck!” Susan roared. “Cuddles, what have you done to Mitzi?”


	7. The Truth

After throwing Hannah into the dungeons, Susan wore her necklace with pride. She looked over at Mitzi who dragged her feet across the cell and had her eyes and mouth open like a drugged up hungry animal. “Cuddles, get out of Mitzi’s body!”

Mitzi collapsed onto the cold floor, gasping for air.  

“How did you know it was me?” Cuddles whispered faintly.

“Mitzi’s kind,” Susan responded. “She wouldn’t have gone through with this. She would have stopped me by now.”

She laughed in Susan’s face. “Is it any wonder that we get along so well, my lady.  I will gladly obey until the end, but as long as my prince is still alive, you will never truly be the master of the house.”

“You know Cuddles,” Susan hissed. “You’re full of shit you know?”

Cuddles gasped. Screeching for help, she launched herself at Susan and yanked her heart out of her chest and nibbled on her flesh and bone. Susan’s cats circled around her corpse until she rose again. “Have you forgotten I’m immortal?” Susan’s body returned to normal as she had never been killed in the first place.

Cuddles crumbled to the floor. “I’m sorry my lady, rage consumed me. It’s your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Susan asked, smirking. “I didn’t make you do it. Tell me, was my heart delicious?”  

“You’re a bitter old widow!” Cuddles hissed back. “At least I still had someone to love.”  

“Get over it,” Susan roared. “That Lord Eduard never loved either of you. He just wanted an easy shag.”

“HOW DARE YOU? HOW CAN YOU INSULT OUR LORD?”

“Lord Eduard and Luke Wright have a lot in common, don’t they? Is he a reincarnation of Lord Eduard? Or a descendant? Either one would explain your obsession with Luke.  Don’t worry ladies, he’ll come.”

“You messed up before,” Cuddles said. “How can I trust you now?”

Mitzi grumbled as she got herself up. “What just happened?”

Susan smiled again. “We’re just about to shake the city of Luxbourne up.”

“Uhm…okay,” Mitzi mumbled. “Are you feeling okay, shall I make you some coffee upstairs?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Susan said, glancing over Hannah who was tied and gagged in the cell. “Just make sure my cats don’t go upstairs.”

Mitzi gasped. “Why?”

“Our lady is conducting an evil plan,” Cuddles hissed.

“An evil plan? Mrs A? Is that true?”

“Cuddles is overexaggerating a bit,” Susan replied, stroking all the cats that jump on her. Teacup, the black cat crawled onto her shoulders. She didn’t even flinch. “I’ve made a bomb.”

“You did what?” Mitzi roared. “You spent thousands on this mansion? And you’re going to blow it up? You’re… you’re crazy! If it’s bad enough this detective Ashton Frey keeps asking me questions.”

“You won’t have to worry about him anymore,” Susan announced. “I’ve pulled the plug on Isabella Santos. Ashton Frey won’t even be able to function properly.”

“Wait,” Mitzi said, raising her eyebrow in confusion. “Who’s Isabella?”

“His friend. The one I ran over. It was a few years back, I lost my driving license not long after. They never found out it was me.”

“How come you never told me? Did you hear about our neighbours?” Mitzi asked.

“Yeah,” Susan said with her face going white. “It’s tragic isn’t it?”

“You played your part in that,” Cuddles hissed.

“Shut up you ugly bitch,” Susan snapped at the ghost.  

“Throwing insults, are we? You know it’s true. You’ve become the very thing that you hunt. Your parasite.”

“I’m not a parasite!” Susan barked. “And the sooner I get rid of you and Luke, the better.”

“Are you really going to kill him Mrs A?”

“Yes. It’s the only way, Mitzi.”

* * *

 

Hannah’s children shivered by the house phone. They had tried over twenty times to call their mother, and she wasn’t answering. It had been hours since their mother took Pascal out for a walk and there was no sign of them returning. They tried to ring Zachary, and he wasn’t answering his phone either.

“We’ve got to ring Daddy!” Annalise sobbed.

“But Daddy will go mad,” Henry screamed, squeezing his sister’s arm. “He hates it when we ring him at work.”

Annalise kicked the table and punched the chair onto the floor. “THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! MOTHER IS MISSING! WE SHOULD HAVE CALLED HIM STRAIGHT AWAY.”

“Calm down!” Henry demanded. He rumbled through the notebooks piled up high. “What’s dad’s number?”

“Mummy put it on our phones.”

“Right,” Henry said as he logged into Skype on his iPad. “I’ll call Dad on here. You can get the nearest phone to you and call the police.”

Whilst Annalise rang the police, Henry pressed his father’s picture on the screen as he waited for the phone to load, his stomach churned. “Pick up Dad! Please pick up!”

“Hey!” Luke smiled at his son through the screen as he twirled around in his office chair. “Don’t worry, I’m going out for a little bit and I’ll be home.”

“Dad, you can’t go?”

Luke squinted. “What do you mean I can’t go. I’m the grown-up here, remember. Why don’t you go and play with your mother?”

“MOTHER’S NOT HERE!” Henry screamed. He knew that his father didn’t like it when he screamed, but he didn’t care. “

“What do you mean your mother isn’t there?”

“She went out to take Pascal for a walk, and she hasn’t come back.”

“What?” Luke shrieked.

“Annalise is calling the police now.”

“You mean you’re both on your own?”

Henry nodded.

“Don’t you worry!” Luke grabbed his jacket and his keys. “I’ll be straight down. Don’t leave the house! And don’t let anybody in until I tell you too.” Frantic barking was coming outside of their home. “Wait, check who that is? Is that Pascal at the door?”

Henry jolted to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a big hug and a sloppy kiss. “PASCAL?” Henry popped his head out of the door and looked around. There was no sign of his mother. The only person outside was a woman in a green jumper with black stripes. Henry gasped and slammed the door shut, rushing back to his iPad. “Pascal’s here!” Henry sobbed.

“Oh Pascal, thank god, you’re safe. Where’s Hannah? Where’s Buttercup!”

“Mum’s not here, but there’s a woman outside with a green and black jumper.

Luke gasped. “Don’t let her in. I’m going to hang up now, I’m driving. But I’ll be there soon. Just whatever you do, don’t let that woman in!”

As soon as Luke hung up, the children heard a knock on the door. “Hello? Henry? Annalise? Can you let me in?”

“NO!” Henry screamed. “Daddy said we’re not to let anyone in until he’s here.”

“It’s okay,” the woman said. “I won’t hurt you. It’s me – Mitzi. I’m friends with your dad.”

“WE’VE CALLED THE POLICE YOU KNOW?” Annalise cried out. “We’re not afraid of you. Daddy’s coming too.”

“That’s good,” Mitzi said through the letterbox. “At least we can sort this all out.”

“What did you do our mother?” Annalise asked. “Bring her back right now, and we’ll drop the charges!”

“I guess I’ll have to let myself in,” Mitzi sighed. “Luckily I’ve something to pick the locks.” She could see Pascal guarding the twins. His barking muffling the sound of the door being rustled about. “BINGO!” The door opened. “Hey there, wow you’re little cuties, aren’t you? I can tell you’re Luke’s kids.”

“How did you get in?” Henry asked. “You don’t have a key.”

“She picked the locks!” Annalise screamed.

“It’s okay,” Mitzi said, crouching down to their level as she sat on the coach. “I’m not here to hurt you. I came for your father. Let him know Hannah’s safe.”

“Mummy’s not safe until she’s home with us!”

Luke scurried into the lounge. “Children? What’s going on? Why is the door wide open?”

Henry pointed at Mitzi. “She picked the lock!”

When Luke’s eyes met Mitzi’s rage’s fire consumed him. Gone was the warm father figure that their children knew him. He pulled a gun his pocket and aimed it at Mitzi. He would do anything to protect his wife and kids. He knew he did some bad things, but he would not stand by and let these women tear his family apart.

“Luke!” Mitzi begged. “What are you doing? Why are you aiming your gun at me?”

Luke charged at Mitzi and pinned her against the wall. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE?” He sobbed. “WHERE IS SHE?”

“I’m sorry.”

Luke slapped her. “Sorry isn’t good enough. Where is Hannah? She better not…be dead.”

“She’s fine,” Mitzi croaked. “She’s in the dungeons with the cats.”

He slapped her again. “HANNAH HATES CATS! HOW CAN BE ALRIGHT IF SHE’S LOCKED IN A DUNGEON FULL OF THEM?”

“THEY WON’T KILL HER! They need her alive.”

Luke pushed himself away from her. “You disgust me.”

“I’m not surprised. They want you, Luke. That’s why they did it. Mrs A knew if she had Hannah, then you’re certain to come.”

“Mrs A? As in your mother?”

“She’s not my mother,” Mitzi confessed. “She’s my friend. I grew up in an orphanage. I was homeless until I met Susan Ashworth. She did have a daughter called Zoe, but she died at six months old. You and I did have a one-night stand, but you never made any of those promises. Yeah, I made it all up. I lie: I always lie.”

“I knew I wouldn’t say such rubbish!” Luke snarled. “And about the necklace. How did you trick me into giving it to you?”

“I stole it,” Mitzi admitted. “While you asleep, I picked the lock from your suitcase and took the necklace for myself. I loved it. So blue. So beautiful.”

“Where is this dungeon?”

“At the mansion!”

Luke’s face turned purple.  He stuttered. “I promised myself that I would never go back there again.”

“You have to,” Mitzi said. “If you want to save Hannah, then it’s the only way.”

“We’ll go if you don’t want to go,” Annalise said to her father.

Luke formed a circle around his children and grabbed them, held them like they were made of diamonds. “You stay here, the mansion is not safe for children.”

“I can stay here and look after them if you want.”

Luke stared at Mitzi. If it wasn’t for the kids, she would be laying in her pool of blood. “YOU’RE A LIAR AND A THEIF – YOU SAID SO YOURSELF. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE MY CHILDREN IN YOUR CARE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE?”

Mitzi lowered her head in shame. Luke was ready to kill her. 

“PUT THAT GUN DOWN LUKE!”

It was Rebecca’s voice.

“Daisy?” Luke shrieked, hiding the gun in his pocket. “How funny, I was just about to ring you.”

“I found Hannah’s phone,” Rebecca said. “I thought I’d drop by and hand it in. Seems, like Hannah’s in trouble.”

“Trouble isn’t the right word,” Luke said. “I need to do something for me?”

“Which is?”

“Keep an eye out for the children for me,” Luke said. “I’ve got to back to the mansion.”

“The mansion? What for?”

“They’ve kidnapped Hannah.”

Rebecca gasped. “Maybe they’ve got Zach too. Ashton’s been trying to get a hold of him all day. Somebody turned Isabella’s life support machine off.”

“Mitzi’s just told me he’s dead!”

“Oh no!”

“Don’t take her word for it though Daisy, she’s a liar and a thief. Just watch by the kids until the police arrive.”

Luke ran back to his car and sped to the mansion.  

 


	8. The Sacrafice

“Thank heavens I no longer live in this dump,” Luke said to himself, brushing the dust away from his jacket. Little did he know that his quest to save Hannah was about to get worse. A similar metallic smell welcomed him. The blood poured from the grand staircase as he heard the cats munching.

Mitzi said she was downstairs in the dungeons. Bollocks! He didn’t recall a dungeon. He used to live in the mansion. He felt he knew more about the place then Mitzi would ever know. Steele was already dead, and Luke did not want to be next. He didn’t want Hannah to be next either. He panted, leaning against the staircase.

He’d taken a life before, he’d witnessed friends and the people he loved died before his own eyes. He had been a victim of the curse too. A survivor of the ghost that everyone knew as the Anslem Butcher.

The white trainers and jeans were a familiar sight. Not a pleasant one at that. His first instinct was to go upstairs to the attic, but when he saw Zachary’s corpse staring lifelessly with his eyes gouged out. He hovered around the top of the staircase.

He wanted to run.

He didn’t get on with Zachary Steele at first. He thought he was nothing but a sleazy journalist out to get himself lucky. Fatherhood proved Luke wrong. He never agreed with Hannah supporting Zachary’s studio, but she insisted. He didn’t mind looking after their children while they were away on business trips or on a romantic vacation.

He found a new appreciation for Zachary, but Luke had always kept it to himself. He was glad no one was there to see the tears stream down his face. He wasn’t crying for himself, he was crying for Hannah and for the children.

The last thing his family needed was another trauma. Luke tried to be the best father he could, but he knew he was lousy.  If by any chance Zachary could get up and speak to him, Luke knew what he would say.

_What the hell are you doing just standing there? Go out and find your wife!_

“What the hell am I doing?” he yelled to himself. “Why am I even hesitating. HANNAH? CAN YOU HEAR ME HANNAH?”

He raced to every room on the first floor– kicking down any door unlocked. Sad poetry and art scattered around the halls with any spare space dedicated to cat pictures and feline shaped furniture. It wasn’t what he was looking for.

Cuddles emerged from the darkness. “Welcome home, My Lord.”

“Where is Hannah?” Luke begged. Knees jammed to the floor. He was at the mercy of the ghost’s feet. “Please tell me she’s safe?” His fists clench as he bangs a hole on the floor. “I swear if she’s dead, everyone in this house will feel my wrath!”

Cuddles grinned. Blood oozing from the edge of her lips. “How delightful, my love. The lady of the house has prepared the attack for you.” She opens his hands out to him. “But as far as I’m concerned, you are the house’s true master.”

“JUST TAKE ME TO HANNAH! NOW!”

“I shall be waiting for you in the attic,” Cuddles hissed before disappearing.

“Need a hand Mr Wright?”

It was a familiar voice. One that sent shivers down his spine. It was a friendly voice, he always had a friendly voice. He shouldn’t hear that voice. Luke turned around. His face went white and his eyes widened so much, he thought his eye sockets were about to explode.

“STEELE?” Luke roared. “What the…how is this possible. You died. I just saw your body.” He wasn’t going to believe that Zach could just stand up, and suddenly grow back his eyes after having been just in the head. “This is either some fucked up prank or you got seriously lucky.”

“I guess the cats gave me one of their nine lives.” Zachary rubbed the temple where the bullet landed. “I feel fine but got a terrible headache.”

Luke grabbed Zachary’s arm and rose to his feet. “You know what? You’re the first man I know that’s been shot in the head and lives to tell the tale as if it’s never happened.”

“Wait! Where’s Hannah? Where’s Pascal?”

“Pascal’s fine,” Luke announced. “He managed to make it home by himself. Never realised how clever that little dog is.”

“And Hannah? The twins?”

“Daisy’s looking after the children,” Luke replied. “It’s just Hannah I’m looking for. They’ve got her somewhere. Mitzi said she’s in the dungeons.”

“I didn’t know this place had a dungeon, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Of course, it doesn’t have a dungeon,” Luke said. “Unless they’re talking about the wine cellar, which if I recall correctly, I still have a supply down there. I was wondering why my alcohol collection was running small.”

Zach grabbed Luke by the shoulder and marched towards the staircase. “No time to chitchat, we gotta go downstairs and get her out of here.”

“HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES,” Luke bellowed. “That Mitzi girl is a liar and thief. I can’t trust a word of what she says anymore.” He removed himself from Zach’s grip. “We are going to the attic.”

“Why the attic?”

“I just have a feeling she’ll be there! Your friend found the letter there, didn’t she? And the creature told me she was there!”

“What makes you trust the ghost more than a living person.”

“Well the dead have no reason to lie, do they?”

Zach nodded. Both men followed the cries luring them into the attic.

Luke was still glad that Zach didn’t see him cry over his dead body like a baby. He knew that would have left a stain of his prideful image for the rest of his life. Cuddles was there to open the door for them. Like a good maid, she bowed before the guests of the house and closed the door after them.

Luke circled around the centre of the room. “Hannah?”

“She’s not here?”

“FUCK! MITZI WAS RIGHT! ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT JUST TELL ME WHERE HANNAH IS.”

“You already know where your beloved wife is,” Cuddles responded. She had her eyes on the trunk in the corner of the room. The small ray of light from the window beams above it. “On behalf of Lady Ashworth, I welcome you both bath to Ermengarde Mansion. She hopes that you enjoy her gift that she’s left for you in the trunk.”

Zach was the closest to the trunk.

“Go on Steele,” Luke ordered. “Open it! Hannah could be suffocating in there.”

Steele pulled the padlock away and swing the lid open. He gasped at the sight of dropping numbers tied up with explosives. “Oh shit!” He bounced towards the door. “We’ve gotta get out of here Mr Wright. There’s a bomb in the trunk.”

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Luke collapsed on the floor. Hyperventilating, he rolled on the floor bursting into tears.  Without Hannah he was nothing. And she was sure that she was dead. “GO ON WITHOUT ME. I’LL BE WITH HANNAH SOON!”

“WHAT? YOU CAN’T GIVE UP? NOT LIKE THIS! HANNAH COULD STILL BE ALIVE!”

Luke shook his head and hissed. “Go on. Leave. It’s me they want. If it weren’t for me, you and Hannah wouldn’t be in this mess. I mean, you’ve got a promising life ahead of you.”

“So have you!” Zach tried to pull Luke off from the ground but Luke clung on to the trunk, pretending it was Hannah. “We don’t know for sure if Hannah’s dead. She could still be alive. We can both save her.”

Luke shook his head. “Look, Steele, I’m sorry for calling you a negro and a nigger.”

“It’s okay, you were only doing what you thought was best for her.”

Cuddles watched the men and laughed. “Only one of you can get out of here alive.”

“Come on Mr Wright,” Zach pleaded. “Time’s almost up. You can go. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“YOU ALREADY DIED ONCE! THERE’S NO GUARANTEE YOU’LL BE REVIVED THIS TIME!”

“I’m not arguing with you anymore,” Zach hissed. “Think about the children? Do you really want to die at the hands of some crazy cat lady?”

“The children…” Luke smiled.

“This is no time for laughing.”

“Hannah would never forgive me if I let you die. And my children absolutely adore you. The way Hannah’s eyes beam when she talks about you. The way she looks at you and the way she smiles at you. Anyone would be lucky if Hannah looked them that way. That’s why you’ve got to live. I know you’ll great take care them. I just hope you don’t spoil them with too many sweets and they end with diabetes like Kylie did.”

“WHAT ABOUT ANNALISE AND HENRY?” Zachary roared. “Think about how sad they’ll be when they find out they lost their father. I know what it’s like to lose parents at a young age – it isn’t nice.”

“They’re strong,” Luke said. The smile remains on his face. “Go on, it’s my fault you're in this mess. You shouldn’t be punished for my wrongdoings.”

The door swung open. Zachary gulped. “I’ll find her. I’ll look after the twins as much as I can. I can you promise you that. Goodbye…Luke. Hope you don’t mind me calling you by your first name.”

He ran.  

“Oh my lord,” Cuddles spoke, jumping on top of Luke. She cradled his neck. “You are so brave and gracious. You sacrificed yourself for this lowly black peasant… so you could be with me.”

“You’re wrong,” Luke whispered. “I did not do this for you.”

Cuddles laughed before announcing the final countdown. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”  

 


	9. The End Of It All

When Zach removed the rubble from above his head, he found himself in a field of barley. At first everything seemed tranquil, until the orange sky turned black. The clouds replaced by a large eye hounding towards him. He ran towards the little wooden hut where he saw familiar face in her hospital robes.

“Bella!” Zachary called.

“Zach!”

“Whatever you do,” Isabella said. “Don’t blow out any candles. I’ve seen people disappear by blowing out their own candles. But nobody listens to me.”

“I’ve been here before,” Zach told her. “But I’ve never been here before. Have you been here the whole time?”

Isabella nodded. “And that woman never stopped chasing me. I had too take shelter from the Queen of Maggots. She’s been kind to me, but I just can’t trust her. Look, the woman who ran me over is Susan Ashworth. She turned my life support machine off.”

The shaded figure of Susan Ashworth tore through the sky. Zach remembered both the name and the figure. “She’s the one who shot me!”

“Did Mrs Wright ever get her necklace back?”

“Yeah,” Zach replied. He scratched his head. He had no idea what was going on. “But she saw us again when we were walking Pascal. That was when she shot me. She might have got the necklace now.”

“There’s gotta be a way to stop her,” Isabella said. “Mrs Ashworth, Mitzi and the ghost have been working together. They want Luke dead. Everything that happened in the mansion was all a part of Mrs Ashworth’s plan.”

“The ghost wanted Mr Wright the entire time. That why she started attacking us. She would attack and kill anyone who would get in her way. Then when Mrs Ashworth moved in to the mansion, they formed a bond. Mitzi was Susan’s friend and she used her to lure him in – TO DIE!”

“How do you know all this? You’ve been a coma.”

“I know. But I can still see and hear everything that goes on in that mansion. Ashton’s confession…I heard every word of it. And all your stories and Becca’s stories. I heard everything that’s been going on in the hospital. I couldn’t say anything, but it made me smile. I think the Queen of Maggots is our only way out of here.”

“Then let’s go and see her.”

Zachary followed Isabella into a small house where an old lady in a rocking chair waited for them.

“That’s her?” Zachary whispered.

“Yeah, that’s her: The Queen of Maggots.”

“Hello Zachary, my dear, Isabella’s told me all about you and your friends. Come in. Let me explain everything.”

They entered the house and were greeted by seven candles. The one in the middle blown out. “A few years ago,” The Queen of Maggots spoke, “I gave Susan Ashworth the gift of immortality after she tried to kill herself. I sent her a task to kill human parasites. But there is one thing I neglected to tell her. For every parasite in the world, there is a pure soul. And if a parasite kills a pure soul, then they are simply revived.”

“So, you’re saying we’re both immortal?”

“Yes, you and Zachary are pure souls.”

“Then Susan Ashworth’s the real parasite?”

“Yes. She has become the very thing that she’s been hunting. It looks like I need a new hunter. Zachary, how would you like to become my hunter?”

“I can’t do that.” He could tell by Isabella’s frozen face that the proposal wasn’t what she had in mind. As much as they would like to get out of here, they did not want blood on their hands. Zachary did not want to become a murderer.

“I’m not surprised,” The Queen of Maggots said. “You really are a pure soul.  Go out the door to where you came, and you’ll be back to what’s left of the mansion. And do give my regards to Susan when you next see her.”

“And what about me?” Isabella said.

“Blow out the candle, and you shall see.”

“I’m not blowing out any candles,” Isabella screamed. “I’ve seen enough people die.”

“But what about your power.”

“I don’t want any power!” Isabella insisted. “I just want to get back.”

“Very well, farewell.” The Queen of Maggots faded as if she wasn’t even there in the first place.

Isabella gulped and ran out the door. “See you later.”

“ISABELLA!” Zach roared, following her out of the door. “WAIT!” Outside was nothing but brightness. He tried to follow Isabella, but she just faded into the white. He tripped up and fell to the floor. When he woke up, he was surrounded by rubble. He coughed through the smoke. The stairs crumbled into a rocky slide.

A glimmer of gold caught the corner of his eye. At the bottom of the staircase, he got a good look at it. It was a wedding ring covered in blood and bone fragments. He peered his head over and saw that most of the kitchen was already intact.

Miraculously, it seemed none of the cats that where upstairs with Zach were harmed. They were all gathered round a hatch on the floor. Zachary opened it. This had to be where Hannah was. If Luke had listened to Mitzi, then maybe he would have still been alive.

With the ring in his hands, felt guilty. If he truly was immortal like the Queen of Maggots said, was Luke’s sacrifice worthless?

 

Susan broke the gates to Hannah’s cell open. “We’ve been here for a while haven’t we? She smiled, picking up one of her cats and kissing the top of its head, before the cats climbed onto Hannah and scratched off the duct tape covering her lips. “Mitzi’s cell next door has a bathroom in there. You can freshen up or use the toilet. You can even sleep on her bed if you want, she wouldn’t mind.”

“Where’s all this sudden hospitality come from?” Hannah glared at Susan as if she questioned her motives. “You’re not getting away with what you did! Whatever problems you had with my husband, there are better ways to deal with it. YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO KILL ZACHARY!”

“Shut up, Bimbo!”  Susan released Hannah from her ties. “It’s next door.”

“Good,” Hannah said. “I’m dying for the loo. And once I’m done, I am getting out of this place.”

“Don’t let any of the cats out,” Susan requested as Hannah ran into Mitzi’s room. 

Hannah took time to relief herself and freshen up. She saw a mobile phone sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Hannah knew it was her chance. She rang the police! She kept the running tap on so Susan couldn’t hear her.

“999 Emergency services how can I help?”

“Hello! I need police!”

“What’s the problem madam?”

“I don’t know where I am, but there’s a crazy cat lady who’s locked me up here with a bunch of cats.”

“Do you know the woman?”

“Yes, I do know her, it’s Susan Ashworth, the one who owns Ermengarde Mansion.”

“Can I take a name?”

“This is Hannah Wright.”

“Wife of Luke Wright?”

“Yes, the Hannah Wright. But you’ve got to hurry my friend Zach’s already dead. I saw her shoot him.”

“Okay, we’ve tracked your location. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.”

She left the phone exactly where it was, and she marched towards Susan. “What’s the beef you had with my husband?” Hannah asked. She maintained her anger, she wanted to understand why Susan would go to such extremes. She knew her husband wasn’t an angel, but If she could stop more people from getting killed, she could. “Do you want me to talk to him? We can still sort things out. Please, I know he’s difficult, but he can be reasonable.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Susan sneered. “He won’t be able to talk again.”

Hannah gasped. “What do you mean by that?”

“Let me tell you a story about the seventh parasite.”

“Is this meant to be about Luke?” Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

“Of course. I think it’s time you learned the truth about him. He was born a rat and he died like one too. No money in the world could ever change that. You’re better off without him.”

“Why are you insulting my husband?”

“Because I can,” Susan said with a smile. “Because he deserves it. He never talked about his parents much, did he?”

Hannah nodded. “No, he didn’t. All I know is that they’re dead.”

“He’s the bastard son of a filthy prostitute and a dodgy businessman. He spent his childhood scrounging on the streets and stealing whatever he could get.”

“How do you know all this?” Hannah shrieked.

“Because he opened up his soul to Mitzi. And then he went and broke her heart. He only got into business because his dad didn’t have anyone to pass the Wright Enterprises onto.”

“Then why wouldn’t he tell me this?” Hannah sobbed.

“Deep down you know,” Susan said. “He never loved you. He only married you to save his company. He didn’t even want a family with you. Given the opportunity, he would have stabbed you in the back if it pleased him.” Susan opened the door. “Don’t worry though, you won’t have to worry about him anymore: you’re free to go now.”

“Zachary!” Hannah gasped.

“No! NO FUCKING WAY!” Susan screamed. Seeing a man, she had recently murdered was the last thing she wanted to see. “YOUR DEAD! I KILLED YOU.”

“Looks like you’re not the only one that immortal here, Mrs Ashworth.”

“I bet you’ve come to play the big hero.” Susan’s voice became snappy and sinister. “Well you’re too late – Luke’s dead and I’m letting Hannah go. The ghost finally fucked off and my cats are alright. So beat it. I can’t stand you Zachary Steele.”

“Well what can I say?” Zachary asked, unfazed by Susan’s words. “I’m really heartbroken.”

“You and your friends really like to spoil my plans, don’t you? I said that you two are free to go. Why aren’t you going?”  

“You really spoiled my plans when you ran my friend over,” Zachary hissed. “You still succeeded,” Zachary hissed. “Luke’s dead and the ghost isn’t here anymore. You got what you wanted.”

“Luke Wright is nothing but a parasite: a worthless evil piece of shit!”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Hannah screamed, tears streamed down her face. She cradled her wedding ring.

“Hey now, Mrs Ashworth, what Luke did with Mitzi wasn’t good, but he’s not a parasite.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“He sacrificed himself for me,” Zachary announced. Susan widened her eyes, but Zachary wasn’t finished with her. “Come on, Mrs Ashworth – you’re suppose to be the expert on parasites. They’re meant to be the _human scum of the earth_. You’ve been tracking them down for so long, you’ve become the very thing you’ve been hunting for.”

“HOW DARE YOU!  You’re calling me parasite?” Susan screamed, pulled the trigger but there was no bullets left. She rammed the gun in her pocket and reached out for her homemade scythe with the cat’s skull on. It was a perfect weapon for a crazy cat lady, already stained with the blood of Joe Davis. “I’m going to kill you Zachary Steele…and I’ll deal with your pesky friends later.”

 “My pesky friends?”

“Ashton Frey won’t leave me or Mitzi alone. And Rebecca Gales wouldn’t let Kylie go home with Mitzi.”

“Can you really blame them?” Zach roared. “THEY WERE DOING THEIR JOBS!”

As Susan advanced the scythe’s blade towards Zachary, Hannah slid beneath them and stabbed Susan’s groin with her high heels. Susan collapsed as Hannah slapped the weapon out of her hand. Then Hannah pinned her on the ground.

Zachary had never seen Hannah seethe in so much anger before. The time where Hannah punched Luke in the mansion seven years ago was nothing compared to was in front of him. She looked like she was ready to kill Susan.

“NOT MY ZACH YOU CUNT!”

“Hannah!” Zachary yelled. “Calm down. It’s okay, she can’t do anything to me.”

“And I’ll make sure she won’t harm another living soul again,” Hannah screamed.

“Let go of me,” Susan requested.

“Face it Susan Ashworth – you’ve lost.”

 “If you kill me, my cats will torture you,” Susan hissed.

“I’m going to kill you,” Hannah said frowning at her. “I’m going to make sure you get punished for what you’ve done to my family and friends.”

“And I don’t think I’ll have to tell you this,” Zachary said, scratching his nose, “But eternity in prison is heck of a long time.”

“Indeed,” Hannah said, with a frozen look on her face. “And you won’t get to see any of your cats either.”

“But don’t worry,” Zach assured Susan, “I’ll make sure they go to a good home. I’ll even take some of in myself. And by the way, the Queen of Maggots sends her regards.”

“Go ahead,” said Susan, “But I can guarantee that they will come flocking back to me. And you can’t prove anything. It was the ghost that killed Luke.”

“Don’t give me that shit, you orchestrated it.”

“Get off her Mrs Wright! We’ll take over from here!”

The voice came out of nowhere, but they all knew who it belonged to.

“ASH!” Zachary yelled.

Ashton Frey charged into the room with a gun in his hand. He put his gun back in his pocket faster than he took it out. There was a big hoard of men placing cats into travel boxes as Ashton arrested Susan and made sure she was as far away from Zach as possible.

“Why isn’t he taking any notice of you?” Hannah asked him. “I thought he was your friend.”

“He’s busy arresting a crazy cat lady.”

“What’s the matter Zach!” Hannah asked. “Why are you crying.”

“I’m sorry Hannah!” Zach wiped his eyes with his sleeves. “He thought you were gone. There was a bomb in the attic. When he saw the bomb, he thought you were dead. I tried to pursue him. I really did.”

Hannah silenced him with a hug and kiss. “None of this is your fault, Zachary.”

“Zach!” Ashton called out, charging through the madness of the mansion. Without much warning or thought, he threw his fist at Zach and shouted at the top of the voice, “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” He panted, then smiled with wet eyes. “You’re…okay Z-man! And Bella’s woke up from her coma. You survived being shot in the head and we’re all okay.”

“Where is she?” Zachary asked.

“She’s with Rebecca.”

“Do you know where my children are?” Hannah asked.

“They’re with Rebecca too,” Ashton announced. “I’ll get somebody to get you two back to her. We’ll try and recover as much of your husband’s remains as we can so he can have a proper funeral.”  

* * *

 

Luke Wright's funeral was an intimate service. Not many people chose to go to his funeral. But for those who did, and knew the real Luke Wright it was an opportunity to grief and reflect on the events that lead him to his death. 

 

Zach and Hannah stood by each other, comforting the twins. Kylie squeezed onto Rebecca's hand. Mitzi was there too. In fact, once Mitzi and Hannah were able to see eye to eye they were able to become good acquaintances. It seemed too soon to be calling each other friends. It was Mitzi's suggestion have All Flowers In Time Bend Towards The Sun played at the funeral. It was perfect. 

Luke loved flowers - especially daffodils. 

And Luke's spirit truly did bend towards the sun. 


End file.
